


Фокус с мгновенным перемещением

by Cexmet, fandom_gerontophilia_2016



Series: 2016 || Drabbles R-NC-21 [10]
Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Один из них — просто престиж для фокуса с мгновенным перемещением человека</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фокус с мгновенным перемещением

_Зрители прекрасно знают, что иллюзия репетируется годами, что каждое представление готовится самым тщательным образом, но мало кто сознает, до каких пределов доходит страсть фокусника к мистификации, какое наваждение довлеет над ним всю жизнь, требуя вновь и вновь бросать мнимый вызов законам обыденного.  
(Кристофер Прист — «Престиж»)_

Есть вещи, которые простить нельзя, даже родному брату — особенно родному брату, раз уж на то пошло. И Чейз прощать не собирается.

Он сам, конечно, не ангел, и у Мердведя есть все основания недолюбливать Чейза — хотя бы за попытку его убить или за похищение, хотя ни в том, ни в другом он не был виновен лично — но это все совсем другая история. 

Он заперт здесь, в четырех стенах, и у него много времени на размышления. Даже больше, чем хотелось бы Чейзу. 

И он думает о Мерритте — почему бы и нет, в конце концов, тот его сюда отправил. 

Если ты немного разбираешься в гипнозе, то жизнь в тюрьме чуть меньше напоминает «Побег из Шоушенка», но здесь все равно довольно-таки паршиво. И почти каждый день Чейз вспоминает, как они с Мерриттом пытались разучить фокус с мгновенным перемещением человека: один исчезает со сцены, другой — появляется из укрытия где-то на другом конце комнаты. Выглядело бы неплохо, если бы все вокруг не знали, что братья Маккини — однояйцевые близнецы. 

Да, сейчас Чейзу определенно пригодилась бы возможность мгновенно перемещаться, но у него больше нет брата, который мог бы подыграть. То есть брат, конечно, есть, но он вряд ли согласится снова выступать вместе. 

На все остальное он тем более вряд ли согласится, так что Чейз не станет просить. 

Правильные братья не спят друг с другом — а из них двоих именно Мерритт всегда пытался быть правильным, хотя в молодости его можно было принять за бунтаря. Но по крайней мере, он хоть немного старался, в отличие от Чейза. 

Конечно, Меррит не всегда возражал. И между ними случались разные вещи, когда они были подростками — вещи, которые казались им обоим абсолютно нормальными, они же идентичны, и это все равно что дрочить. 

Они не разговаривали об этом, с тех пор как выросли.

Чейз не знает, что по этому поводу думает Мерритт, но точно знает, что думает он сам: да, он бы многое отдал за то, чтобы все началось заново. В смысле, это по-прежнему все равно что дрочить, и найти общий язык с тем, с кем спишь, куда проще, чем с тем, кому на тебя откровенно плевать. 

Иногда Чейз надеется об этом забыть, но это не работает. Ты не можешь загипнотизировать самого себя, стереть что-то из своей памяти или хотя бы изменить детали. Живи с тем, что есть в голове. А если не получается, то изворачивайся как можешь. 

Найти мужика, похожего на них двоих — не так-то просто, но иногда Чейзу везло. И тогда уж он отрывался. 

Где-нибудь в гостиничном номере, на пропахшей черт знает чем кровати, они кувыркались, насколько хватало сил и времени. Обычно Чейз пристраивался сзади, обеими руками цеплялся за мощные, но чуть покатые плечи, прикрывал глаза, чтобы не отвлекаться на лишние детали. Одни оставались почти неподвижными, другие — подмахивали, прогибаясь в пояснице, третьи — чуть сжимались, если Чейз начинал спешить. Были те, что стонали, но большинство — скорее хрипели или рычали, когда Чейз, опустив левую руку, начинал им отдрачивать. Иногда он пытался угадать, каким был бы настоящий Мерритт, но все его приятели на одну ночь были слишком разными, а это здорово мешало сложиться воедино правде и фантазии. 

Про себя он называл их «престижами». Копиями настоящих предметов, созданными специально для фокусов — как разрезанные и склеенные снова карты, как полые карандаши и стаканы с двойным дном. Иногда мысли об этом подводили Чейза к мысли о том, что кто-то из них двоих, или Мерритт, или он сам — просто престиж для фокуса с мгновенным перемещением человека. 

Он прогонял эти мысли так далеко, как только мог. И престижи ему помогали. 

Некоторым он шептал на ухо: «Ну что, Мердведь, тебе ведь нравится? Все как раньше?». Ни один не возражал. 

Пару раз ему встречались похожие настолько, что с ними можно было бы разыграть фокус с мгновенным перемещением, но это все равно было не то. Не по-настоящему. 

Так что когда Мерритт оказался у него в руках — буквально в руках — лишние мысли в голову полезли сами себе.

Чейз не пошел бы на что-то рискованное, он же не какой-нибудь бешеный насильник, но он все равно задумывался о разных таких вещах, пока летел, сидя рядом со спящим Мерриттом. К счастью, Чейз не дурак и его хватило на то, чтобы не играть с ним в Спящую Красавицу. Или это была Белоснежка? Чейз точно помнит, что одну из них прекрасный принц оттрахал, пока та спала, но не уверен, которую именно. Вот так он сидел и пытался вспомнить, чей это принц оказался таким мудаком, — пока не пришла пора вытаскивать Мерритта и остальных из самолета. 

Иногда Чейз думает о том, что было бы, если бы они и вправду убили их всех. Каково это — когда твой брат-близнец умирает. Наверное, тогда по крайней мере окончательно снимаются вопросы о том, почему он не хочет с тобой иметь дело. Спать. Разговаривать. Присылать открытки на День Благодарения. 

Возможно, однажды Чейз узнает все на практике. 

Ему удается поддерживать связь с Тесслером — тот явно был бы рад оставить позади всех, кого втащил в это дерьмо, но от Чейза не так-то просто отделаться — что уже неплохо. Вполне возможно, игра еще не закончена, и Чейзу удастся поговорить с Мерриттом с глазу на глаз. О многом поговорить. 

Они снова смогут исполнить фокус с мгновенным перемещением человека. Хотя бы один раз. Даже если Мердведь этого не захочет.


End file.
